Escapees
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: In her attempts to free her brother from death, Katie is found, lying in a prison cell. Soon, she finds herself in a nonempty one. I'm bad at summeries. You have to read to find out.
1. Cell Mates

I don't own oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Pairing: Valen Dreath/OC

A/N: I was bored so I decided to make this. And besides, I know a lot of you people hate this character but come on! No one ever writes about him. So I made this… If I hear any lectures for this like my other ones, I am NOT going to be a very happy fanfic writer.

Escapees

Summery: In her attempts to free her brother from death, Katie is found, lying in a prison cell. Soon, she finds herself in a non-empty one.

**Chapter 1**

Katie's POV

Stupid guards! I hate them all! I'm guessing you are wondering who I am. I am a dark elf. Also known as a dumner (SP?). My name is Katie. I have long black hair in a bun.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Eh…Toss her in a cell was what I was told."

"What'd she do?"

"Killed half the guards for one single dumner."

"Pity really."

In case you haven't noticed, I'm currently being dragged away by the blades. All I was doing was trying to save my older brother from doing bad things!...My brother was a murderer. He was a member of the brother hood. As him and I were growing up, he was the nicest person you could ever hope to meet. He always fought for the weak. Then he went off to killing the weak when the brother hood poked their bloody, snobbish, ungrateful, Son…Ok. You get the point. What I mean is, they shoved their noses in out business.

My brother never meant to kill anyone at first. All he did was accidentally drop a heavy crate on a Noble's head. That never meant that he was a killer. You know what happen next. He became a member. Once he joined, he was still very nice to me. But he had a lust for blood. Now he's dead…He got a contract one time, he was to hunt down an argoneon (SP?) and kill him. What my brother was never told was that he was a powerful mage. Now…My brother's dead.

Normal POV

Valen watched as the guards tossed someone in a cell beside the one infrount of him. He just got finished teasing a wood elf with a samurai cut hair that was blue like the sunny sky. It shone as the sunlight hit it. Anyway, The blades locked the door and walked away, bragging and ranting on who would get a promotion. When they were gone, the figure of the new meat moved.

They sat up and Valen could see a beautiful dark elf with hair as black as the night sky. But, foolish and cruel Valen was, He started to boast.

"Well, well. I must surely have died and gone to heaven to gaze upon such a fine dumner maiden. You know, one of the guards owes me a favor. I could get us put in the same cell." He said and grinned a perverted grin. The female turned around to face his cell with a disgusted look. She turned back around while muttering about something that sounded like, 'Sick, perverted, male dumners'. Valen couldn't help but cackle.

Hours passed and Katie began to get bored. She now sat on her legs, in front of the cell bars and genially banged her forehead against one of the bars. It didn't hurt, but it didn't help her either. She didn't dare turn around. Every time she did, Valen would check out her rump and she didn't really feel anything enjoyable about that. She would not give him that pleasure.

The first time she turned around to look at the tall window, she felt eyes on her, only to turn and find him staring at her rump. He noticed it and cackled. No way was Katie going to let him do it again. She didn't exactly like the fact that she was practically facing him either. Because if she did, he'd stare at her cheast. But she ignored that.

At the land of all the dumners, every male would do that. Even her own brother and father. Man, Even her uncle and male cousins! Katie was used to it. But she never liked it. She stopped banging her head on the bar and looked up to see Valen stare at her…AGAIN!

"What do you want?!" She hissed but he just cackled again, for a millionth time. And she was sick of it. "Answer me or just stop staring at me!" She yelled. He chuckled with his lips together.

"I was just thinking of what you would be like if we were both in this cell." He finally answered her. Katie's eyes widened.

"Jerk!" She spat. "Why thank you, my dear." He said and gave a fake bow. Katie's whole face turned red with anger and a vein showed in her head. She growled and went to the very back of her cell, out of his view. When she was back, she could hear him protest.

"Oh, don't be that way my dear. Soon it will be all over. Didn't you know, the guards will kill you in here? And just think of how painful they'll make your torture before the end." He chuckled darkly. Katie sat down and sighed relieved that Valen changed the subject. The first one got very gross for her tastes. "So?" She asked. And grinned to herself. Valen went silent and growled angrily. He didn't expect that kind of reply. He huffed and went and lay down on his mat bed.

Katie's smile fell and she looked at the window that the sunlight came from. 'Will I ever be free?' she asked in her mind. Her mind then snapped back into reality when she heard a new voise from the left side of her cell.

"Pardon?" She asked when she realized it was someone new. "I said, 'It's about time someone shut Valen up'. I thank you." They said. Great…another male dumner.

But this one sounded kinder…nicer…Like he never would hurt a fly. "You're…welcome." She said hesitantly. The sounds of shifting from the side told her that he was laying down somewhere. It was night; she should get some sleep as well. He had the right idea.

Katie went to her mat bed and laid down on it, closed her eyes and let sleep come over her.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

As soon as Katie's eyes opened, Someone was already trying to get her attention. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When her body was awake a little more, she recognized the voise. Valen.

"Finally! I thought that I'd have to throw rocks at your head just to get your tail in gear!" Boy was he snappy and angry today. "What's with you?" The girl asked him tiredly. "Do you realize how long I took just to wake you for breakfast, Wench!? Get up!" He snapped. "My name's not 'Wench'! It's Katie!" She snapped back. "Well, _Katie_, Get up off that lame excuse for a ass and get up!" He spat at her name.

"Why don't you, Mr. 'High and mighty'!" She spat back. All the other jailers just watched the two verbally fight and did the best they could to bet on who'd win. Winner would get all the competition's dinner. The fight kept on for an hour. Both Katie's and Valen's voices were starting to get sore. Soon, they both shut up, Katie being the winner.

Personally, Valen thought how funny it was that Katie got upset way too easily. He laughed to himself. Oh this was going to be fun with her around.


	2. Valen is sick in the head!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it was really short but I'm really tired. I'll try to do more next time.

Escapees

Chapter 2

Katie hated the way that Valen would stare at her cheast. It annoyed her to no end. "Do you have a problem?!" She shouted at him, finally have lost almost all her patience of him. He just cackled that, in Katie's opinion, stupid cackle of his. "Don't worry. You'll be all mine before you know it." He said. There he goes again, grossing her out.

"I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last man on earth! I'd rather kiss an ogre!" She yelled. Once again, he cackled. "Is that a promise?" He asked, full sarcasm there. She growled again and stomped to the back of her cell. But she could hear him give her a lustful growl.

"Nothing to be ashamed of really. I haven't been with a woman in my entire life. You could be an acceptation. All you have to do is say 'I want you' to me and I'll do the rest." He laughed after that. Katie felt as if she were going to puke. "Guards! This guy is making me sick!" She called. It only caused him to laugh more.

"They won't do anything. It's useless." He laughed again. Katie ignored him and her stomach complained for food. The guards must have forgotten to feed them…again. They had forgotten yesterday and now they forget again just so they could get teased. Valen was a big enough problem now their going to starve the prisoners. That was just pathetic and ridiculous.


	3. Not the puppy dog eyes!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Escapees

Chapter 3

It was the next day and Katie noted that Valen was quiet for once. Except for the fact that he was GOANING! "Must be sick." She whispered and marked another line on the stone wall with a rock.

She then stuffed her hands into her pocket out of boredom but quickly pulled her right hand out after feeling something. "What's that?" She asked no one in particular and put her hand back into her pocket and felt it.

"All right!" Yelled Katie and she kissed the lock pick in both of her hands. Katie began to make a plan (lol that rhymed). She would escape tonight. But for now, It's best she stayed in her cell.

Her stomach growled. Those lazy soldiers forgot to feed the prisoners…AGAIN! Three days and no food. All the other prisoners were moaning and groaning out of hunger. This meant that Valen wasn't sick, but hungry.

"Good thing the guards don't take food from prisoners." Katie said and was about to bite into her piece of bread she took from her pocket when she caught sight of Valen staring at her. No! The bread. She closed her mouth and lowered the bread. Valen's gaze followed it with pleading eyes. His pleading eyes fell onto her afterwards.

Katie growled. "Don't look at me like that!" She demanded. "It's not my fault that you didn't save your food!" She finished. Valen's begging eyes turned into puppy dog eyes. Katie turned around but found herself looking back into those puppy dog eyes.

Katie growled again. "Fine! Just stop with the face!" She yelled. Valen stared at her expectantly. Katie tore her bread in half. "I don't know why I'm even doing this." She grumbled. Valen did the puppy dog face again. She growled. Then she tossed one of the halves into his cell. He caught it and ate it greedily. Other Prisoner complained about not having food.

Katie nibbled on her half but lost her appetite after seeing Valen eat. She decided she couldn't eat so she put the bread away and laid down for a nap. Before she closed her eyes, she heard Valen say "Thank you." Then she went to sleep with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Katie woke up, it was night time. 'Time to escape.' She thought to herself. Then she used her lock pick and unlocked the door. When it was unlocked and opened, she ran out of the cell area but stopped and frowned. 'What about Valen?' She asked herself. But then she shook her head.

'Who cares about him? I'm out he's not. Which is why it saddens me.' She thought. She went to his cell and placed her lock pick into his hand. He was asleep. After that, she turned and ran out.

OOOOOOOOOO

Light shone from Katie's cell. Valen opened his eyes, hoping she would be the first thing he saw. But his smile faded when he saw her cell empty.

"Was she released?" He asked himself but saw the object in his hand. He had seen Katie pull it from her pocket. So he got the idea and used it to get out.

OOOOOOOOO

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs. She was being chased by a whole bunch of guards. Right now she was in Bravil. As she was running, Katie didn't watch where she was going and ran right into a person and ironically, they were on an edge and fell off. As they were falling, Katie looked at the man she had run into to see Valen. They hit the water with a hard splash!

Katie's lungs cried for air. But all they got was water. The last thing Katie saw before her eyes closed was someone swimming down for her.

When Katie did wake up, she was on the shore of a sandy area and Valen's mouth was on her's. She could feel him blowing air into her lungs. Soon, He turned her on her side once she started to cough out water and patted her back. She coughed more water. When her lungs were clear, Katie took a deep breath.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Yeah…I kind of had to speed up some parts. I hope you liked it.


	4. Busted

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Romance/Humor/Drama

Chapter 4

Katie and Valen sat in silence in front of the fire that Valen had started. Katie was covered in a thick blanket that all you saw of her was her face and some of her hair. It was night now and none had talked at all for hours. Katie glanced up from the fire and saw Valen still looking into the fire. Katie opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out so she closed her mouth. "It's funny…" Valen said almost too quiet for Katie to hear.

"What is?" She asked finally. "That…we met…I'm guessing we never made the best first impression to each other, huh?" He asked and laughed at the memory. Katie was quiet but smiled. Then she burst out laughing. The blanket came off her head. "You're right. We were such jerks." She laughed some more then quieted down. She looked at the ground sadly. Valen saw this and scooted to her until he was by her side. "What's wrong?" He asked the other dunmer.

Katie sighed. "Nothing. It's just…My brother was sent to death by order of the grand counsel. He was murdered by them." She said and a single tear fell from her eye. This time was for Valen to be puzzled. "By who?" He asked, not completely understanding what she meant. "By imperial guards and Blades." She said. Valen's face went from puzzled to sad in an instant and he looked to the woods.

"I too know what it's like to lose someone you love…I lost my mother. She was murdered." He sighed (A/N: Not this is not linked to the story 'He's my son' it's different.). "So was my father and sister." Valen whimpered slightly. "What about your parents?" He asked. Katie joked on tears. "My mom is dead and my dad could care less about me. He never meant for me or my brother to be born." She cried.

Valen kept quiet and listened to her story. "Every night my father would beat me until I couldn't move. Then he would go to my brother. Finally, my mom had enough of his ways and fled the land of the dunmer with my brother and me." Katie started crying more. "A mage was at the place he was supposed to be and he called the guards after paralyzing him." Katie finished. Valen rested a hand on her shoulder. Neither one knew why they were being nice to each other but they didn't care.

"What was your brother's name? What did he do for a living?" He asked. Katie whipped her nose on her bare arm. "His name was Michael. He used to be a sailor but then became a dark brotherhood member." She said. She started to cry harder. Valen pulled her to his body so she could cry in his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that until Katie fell asleep. He set her down and covered her up. Then Valen laid down on the other side of the fire and slept.

OOOOOOOOOO

Katie awoke when she felt something hard and metal kick her slightly. She groaned and opened her eyes. She saw one of the imperial guards. She looked over and saw Valen standing beside one with both his hands bound behind his back. Katie looked back at the guard and could only say two things. "Oh crud…"

"And stay in there!" A redguard Blade shouted and tossed Katie and Valen in the same cell. The others were full and the one across from the one she is in had an escape route. As Katie and Valen were getting up from the floor, the blade closed the barred door and locked it. Then smiled proudly at himself and walked away. Valen, who was now sitting up, rested his head in one hand and grumbled to himself. Katie couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"So how did you get in here in the first place?" She asked. "I just stole something and kept breaking out. So basically, my sentence if for about…" He counted on his fingers. "Five weeks or so." He laughed. "That's all?" She asked. When he nodded, Katie smacked her forehead. She got up and walked away. "Five weeks. Just five weeks and now he's in here for a month." She grumbled. Valen got up and went to her. "Listen Katie…" He said as his voise got cooler. Katie turned and looked into his eyes. It was like they were put in a trance.

"I just…never felt. This before…" He said slowly as their trance made their heads get slowly closer together. Then finally their lips closed in on each others and they held each other in their arms.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I will make the next chapter longer but I have nothing else to add. I'm very busy. Oh and if you didn't read it on my profile, then I'll put it on here now. I said "Let's talk about something." To Pika as I was playing my oblivion game. Then all of a sudden, someone one on my game said right after I said that was "I'm never too busy for a good talk. What is it?" And It scared me so much. I started laughing when I realized what it was and Pika said that the people on the game could hear me. It was so funny. I'm still laughing at it right now.


	5. Faked Death

Chicken

Chicken

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 5

Katie didn't know how long they were like that but they soon parted to get some air. They panted and stared at each other. Neither of them made a sound for a few minutes.

"We, uh, S-should probably get some sleep. I'll sleep on the floor tonight." Valen stuttered, breaking the silence, and laid down on the bed. Katie was to tired to argue. She got on the bed and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

-o-

"Well, ain't that cute…" Someone said, making Katie stir from her slumber. She attempted to roll to her side but felt that two strong things wrapped themselves around her waist. Katie opened her eyes to find Valen asleep right beside her, his arms were around her waist and one of his legs were tangled with one of hers.

Katie face the bar door to see a guard, looking as if he was going to burst with laughter. She glared at him.

"Glad you find us hilarious! Now untangle me!" She hissed. Her remark only made him start into a fit of loud laughter. Valen grumbled and finally opened his eyes. He looked at Katie in confusion (she was glaring at him), then he looked around. Finally he caught on. He let go of her and scooted away from her as fast as he could.

"I don't know how that happened! Honest!" He exclaimed. The guard laughed harder before tossing food in the cell and went to feed the other prisoners. Katie sighed in annoyance and went to the food and grabbed an apple. Then she went back to the bed and began to eat. Valen grabbed a few oranges.

After their lousy excuse of a breakfast, they had nothing to do.

"I'm bored." Katie stated. "Mmmmmhmmm…" Valen agreed and sighed. Without warning, he went over to the bed she was on, dragged it away with her still on it and began to scratch at the floor where the bed had once been. Katie watched.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Valen shushed her. "Just keep watch." He whispered. Katie nodded, understanding, even though he didn't see it and looked out the bar doors. So far, it was empty. And the halls stayed empty for a while.

Hours went by and Katie would take a glance at Valen's scratching the floor progress. Truthfully, she thought he lost it. But as more time went on, she saw that he was in fact, making progress on making a big hole on the floor.

Katie sighed and looked back out into the hallway. She saw a figure. "Guard!" She cried. Valen stopped and covered the hole with dirt and filled it, it'd be easier to re-dig. Then they both put the mat on the spot the hole was. The figure stopped at the door. But that's when Katie saw something unusual. This was no guard. This was a dark brotherhood member! He was here to kill them!

Katie gasped which cause Valen to push her behind him. "What do you want?!" He spat at the killer. The dark brotherhood member laughed. "You…" She said and pulled out a bow and loaded and arrow, aiming it between the bars.

Valen and Katie just stood there, Frozen in fear. But the killer then did something unexpected. She put the bow and arrow down. "Syke!" (SP?) She yelled and shot the lock, causing it to open. "I'm an old friend of your brother's, Katie. I'm here to help. I have to fake your death to get you out." She said and lowered her hood.

"Magi!" Katie squealed and hugged the argonian. Magi was Kati's best friend. "Let's go." Magi urged and went to go out the escape route. Katie stopped and Magi turned to her friend. Katie turned back to Valen. "What about him?" Katie asked.

Magi sneered at Valen. "Bring him along. I have a body replica of him near my horse anyway and I was just _dieing _to get rid of it." Magi sneered. Valen gulped but followed to two girls.

Magi's way out was strange. They had to go through the sewers. But when they got out, Magi went back in with the two replicas of Katie and Valen then came back with bottles of fake blood.

When Magi was done with her work, she went over to the two dunmers. "There you go, people are going to think you two either killed each other or you guys committed suicide. Doesn't matter witch to me. My work is done." Magi said and gave her friend a hug before climbing on her horse and galloping away.

Katie sighed. "Now what do we do? We can't stay here." Katie asked. Valen thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I inherited an old cottage in the land of the dunmer. We can go there. But we have to change our names and make up a pretty good lie." He said. Katie nodded with a smile and soon, they were off to the old cottage.

-o-

It wasn't long before it became dark. They were almost there. Just a few more days left to go. Valen had made a fire to keep them warm. Both him and Katie sat by each other. "Katie." Valen said, gaining Katie's attention.

"Do…" He began. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Have you…Have you ever found anyone attractive?" He asked, his face turning red from embarrassment. Katie thought for a moment.

"Only once." Se said. Valen's heart sank. "When?" He asked her. Katie smiled. "Right now." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Valen blushed. This had never happened before. But he crossed his hand on hers and smiled.

"Same here." He whispered and Katie smiled.


	6. You're the Hero!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Did I forget to mention that this was a dream? Hmm... I don't know.

Chapter 6

It had been many months later. All the guards had given up on finding the two prisoners and their charges were dropped. Everyone's worries were not on the two escaped dunmers, but on the new oblivion crisis. Meanwhile, Katie and Valen had gotten pretty close to each other. Deep in the woods, They had build a small cabin with a table, bed, anything that they'd need. All around the world, all citizens or fighters that know how to fight were to join into the protection Cyradil. Currently, all the fighters were at Bravil with Martin and the Hero of Kavatch.

Valen had some fighting experience but he absolutely refused to fight the Deadra for he was afraid to be away from Katie and his unborn child. Yes, Katie was expecting her first child. And this was special because elves have enough trouble just having one child. Valen had to hunt for food and repair the house and gather wood for the fireplace while Katie worked in the kitchen even when she was due any day.

They were happy at times. But that happiness would soon be shattered as a strange visitor arrived at their house.

OOO

He had been traveling for hours with an open side wound. The battle for bravil had been won but at a cost. He knew he was doomed if he didn't get any help. The Kajiit held his side with a strong but shaky hand. His golden saint armor, shield, helmet, and sword seemed useless to help him like it had done so many times before. His ear ring jingled as it to taunt him. Blood seeped through the armor and he fell to the ground with a grunt.

Staying on the ground for a few moments, he looked up and saw a wooden cabin.

"Help!" He exclaimed weakly but excitedly.

OOO

He didn't remember collapsing but he did remember waking up to see a woman dunmer looming over him in worry. As he looked her over, he saw her heavy with child. The Kajiit felt no pain as he laid there but a single movement would send him shock of pain. Not like he could move anyway. He was stiff as a bored.

"Apologies for not bandaging you. But with the baby, I can't move you. You have to wait until my husband comes home." She spoke with a sudden urgency.

The Kajiit glanced at her belly and saw it jump suddenly and the woman winced.

"He's got a kick." She said apologetically and grabbed a cloth and proceeded to wipe his sweaty head.

He grabbed her hand and bit back a wince.

"Are you saying that you saying that your husband is avoiding the line of duty?!" He demanded harshly. Katie shrank back in fear.

"Please sir…He's out hunting. We have nothing to eat. If he isn't hunting, we'd all starve." He whisper seemed to disappear through the wind.

He sighed and dropped his hand and she backed away from the bleeding Kajiit.

"You don't know anything do you? Wives and children of the fighters will be sent to Cloud Ruler Temple for safety. You'd be cared for and safe." This thought he gave her was tempting. But Katie knew about the Blades.

They aided the Imperial Guards to kill her brother. She could not, would not, side with them! And if this man was with them, then he was an enemy as well. But that was a safe place to have her baby…Would Valen agree?

"What's your name?" Katie asked. The Kajiit Laughed.

"If I may have the pleasure of your name then I will tell you mine." He said. Katie paused for a while. Like she wasn't sure.

"My name is Katie." She said and began to rub his head with the wet, cold cloth. He winced as pain shot through his body.

"I'm Kane." He hissed through the pain. Katie gasped and dropped the rag.

"The Hero of Kavatch?! What happened?!"


End file.
